


Blink if you want me....

by The_Arkadian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of flashfic written on the spur of the moment in response to the prompt on Tumblr from Mnemosynea: "I saw a T-shirt from a screen cap on Facebook that said “Blink if you want me” and all I can think of to make my head feel better is a modern au Anders wearing it (it’s Hawke’s but someone spilled a beer on Anders shirt, maybe at a cookout) and Fenris shows up to the party low-key crushing and runs into Anders, reads the shirt, and just straight up fluster panics and just has this wide eyed ‘omg don’t blink’ look for a whole minute before spinning around and looking for a distraction. The fluster panic moment, I need it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink if you want me....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/gifts).



It was all Hawke’s fault of course, as these things usually were.

“Hawke!” exclaimed Anders as he stared down at his shirt in dismay.

It _had_ been white right up until about fifteen seconds ago, but now it was decidedly not. Hawke’s beer had become airborne due to his wild gesticulations as he told an eyerolling Isabela yet another of his improbably tall tales, and somehow by a combination of impeccable timing and the worst ever luck Anders was now wearing it - mostly all over said formerly-white shirt.

“Oops,” said Hawke, looking appropriately apologetic.

“Ooh, Anders, I never knew your nipples were pierced, you saucy thing you!” exclaimed Isabela as she advanced on him with a devilish grin. Anders backed away from her as he ran a hand through his (wet, dripping beer) hair and gave her a warning look.

“Don’t get too excited, Izzy - this is as close as you’re getting to them,” he warned. “I don’t believe it. That’s it, I’m going to have to go home and change.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Blondie,” said Varric placatingly. “Hawke, c’mon, you must have something he can borrow.”

“Sure!” exclaimed Hawke.

Which is how Anders spent the rest of the afternoon wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with the words “Blink if you want me”. He wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t have been better off just going straight home to change - or, hell, just calling the whole experience a bad mistake, cutting his losses and going home, cook-out or no cook-out; particularly when Isabela insisted on repeatedly sitting in his line of sight and very deliberately blinking at him, just to see him squirm and turn pink.

Well, that is, up until Fenris turned up.

Anders hadn’t realised Fenris had even agreed to come until he turned around to grab himself another beer and nearly ran right into Fenris. He took a hasty step backwards to avoid bowling him over, then stopped as Fenris merely stood there staring straight ahead. It took Anders a moment to realise that he was reading the words on the t-shirt.

To his credit, Anders managed to straighten his face from an amused smirk just a second before Fenris raised wide eyes to stare at Anders - and then _blushed_.

Anders couldn’t believe it. Fenris was actually blushing. At him. And evidently trying very hard not to blink at him. Anders racked his brains and realised he had honestly, genuinely, never seen Fenris looking quite this… well, _flustered_ was the only word he could think of to describe it.

It was… well, it was rather cute really.

“Hello Fenris!” he said cheerfully, unable to suppress an amused grin any longer.

Fenris turned on his heel, glanced left and right in a panic, and practically sprinted in the direction of Varric and Hawke.

Anders grinned and followed at an amused saunter.

This party was looking up after all….


End file.
